Sexe et cigarette
by Nightmared
Summary: OS — L'extase d'un soir ne peut être parfaite que s'il a sa cigarette. (RDM — Résumé de merde. 8D)


Bras serrés. Plongeant sur ce corps frêle et délicat, à la silhouette si fine. Deux souffles chauds se combattant, des plaintes de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres et son coeur marquant le rythme, rapide et fort.

« Su... Suoh. » Geint Totsuka contre ses lèvres.

Le roi rouge remonta ses mains le long du torse du blond et captura son menton entre deux doigts, pour lui faire relever la tête. Lentement alors, il rapprocha son regard enflammé et emprisonna ses lèvres, encore une fois. Un nouveau baiser, qui brisa le temps et l'espace, et figea une fois de plus leur coeur. Un baiser qui arrêta leur coeur, qui serra leur poitrine, accéléra leur respiration et libéra leurs sentiments. Puis le baiser fut terminer, le temps reprit son cours, et leurs halètements redevinrent plus fort. La cadence s'accéléra.

« King... Je-ah! »

Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres déstabilisa le blond qui se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas chavirer dans l'extase. Il s'agrippa au cou de son partenaire, et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

« Tatara. Appelle moi par mon prénom. » Ordonna le roi de sa voix grave et suave.

Il ralentit ses mouvements de hanches, frustrant son amant qui soupira de mécontentement dans son cou. Il resserra d'ailleurs les jambes autour du bassin du roi, qui vint mordre l'une de ses oreilles.

« Ah! D'accord d'accord! » Obtempéra le blond dans un frisson « Ne... ne t'arrête pas... »

Un sourire narquois glissa sur les lèvres du rouge qui se redressa, collant alors le dos de son compagnon contre le matelas. Toujours en lui, il cessa tous mouvements, ce qui crispa instantanément le blond autour de son sexe. Il plongea son regard de braise sur le corps haletant du guitariste qui se cambra de mal être.

« Suoh, s'il te... plait! » Haleta t-il, laissant trainer ses mains contre l'abdomen de son roi.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Suoh glissa l'une de ses mains sur la verge gonflée de son amant et la serra très lentement, tirant un couinement au blond. Il ondula de lui même du bassin, recherchant cette précédente cadence qui l'avait fait chavirer.

Le regard, satisfait de sa torture, de Mikoto s'éternisa sur le torse du guitariste, qui se soulevait rapidement. Il le vit serrer les dents et se mordre une lèvre, alors que le rouge continuait ses petits jeux autour du sexe chaud du caméraman. Son autre main glissa le long de son torse et attrapa l'une de ses hanches, qu'il tira lentement, pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans son ami. Totsuka en hoqueta de nouveau.

« Tu sais que je vais continuer longtemps, Tatara. »

« Non... ! Boug-aaaah. »

Il laissa éclater une plainte lorsque le pouce du roi vint titiller son gland, augmentant alors sa frustration et ses couinements. Pour lui, c'était un supplice, un plaisir trop prenant qui s'était arrêté bien trop soudainement. Pour le rouge, la torture qu'il prodiguait à son amant était délicieuse. Il le sentait se crisper et se cambrer par sursaut, autour de son sexe, sous ses doigts. Suoh bénéficiait d'un spectacle magnifique, d'un corps tremblant sous lui, d'un torse fin et ruisselant de sueur alors qu'il le mettait au supplice. Il aimait ce spectacle. Mais la frustration commençait à devenir aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour son amant.

« Mi...Mikoto... » Haleta le blondinet.

Le murmure ne fit pas attendre la réaction du roi rouge, qui fondit sur les lèvres de Totsuka. Et en même temps qu'il glissait sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle, il donnait un nouveau coup de hanche, arrachant un cri à son partenaire. La cadence reprit, les coups de reins s'accélérèrent et l'euphorie revint. La fièvre chaude et tiède pénétra leur esprit, leur torse s'entrechoquaient au fur et à mesure que le rythme de leur respiration augmentait. Leur bouche se rencontraient, se quittaient mais finalement pour assourdir leur grognement commun, se retrouvaient pour mieux se dévorer.

Le roi laissa quelques plaintes rauques et grave s'échapper, alors qu'il sentait sous lui le corps du blond onduler et augmenter son plaisir sous ses mouvements de bassin.

« Tatara. Regarde moi. »

Totsuka obéit, relevant la tête, plantant son regard rouge de plaisir dans celui prédateur de son roi. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, avant que le roi ne rapproche son visage de son amant et ne colle son front contre le sien. Souffle contre souffle, ils laissèrent leurs cris sortir, sans pour autant faire beaucoup de bruit. Leurs halètements masquaient leurs plaintes mais chacun entendait le plaisir de l'autre.

« Mikoto... Je-hn. »

« Je sais. »

Le roi resserra ses doigts autour du membre de Totsuka, accélérant ses mouvements de va et vient. La réponse du blond ne fut pas lente, il couina de nouveau sous ce plaisir qui le crispait et se cambra dans un sursaut.

« Non... Mikoto... Je... » Il marqua une pause dans ses halètements, glissant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant.

Lentement, alors que leur corps semblait sur le point d'exploser sous le désir, il releva la tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles sèches du roi. Son échange fut calme et plutôt chaste, mais il ne décollait pas ses lèvres, et les laissa se presser délicatement contre leur moitié. Un baiser que le rouge apprécia et dont il profita, alors qu'il sentait venir son point de non retour.

« Je t'aime. » Susurra Totsuka contre ses lèvres, avant de les capturer de nouveau.

Ses paroles mirent un terme à leurs échanges. Les va et vient sur le sexe du blondinet eurent raison de lui et dans un mouvement de bassin, il libéra son plaisir. Dans un cri d'extase, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Mikoto, laissant sortir son plaisir le long de ses doigts. Une décharge électrique le crispa entièrement et le dernier coup de rein de son roi lui asséna surplus d'extasie qui l'emporta dans de longues et fortes exclamations.

Suoh sentit tout son corps se crisper et entourer sa verge avec beaucoup de force. Un choc électrique le paralysa et il s'enfonça profondément en Totsuka, dans un dernier coup de rein des plus fort. Il contracta son ventre et tout son corps, alors qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur de son amant, laissant échapper un long râle grave. Les secondes défilèrent lentement, alors que l'un comme l'autre restait crispé, secoué par des frissons de plaisir, le corps en sueur, le souffle court et l'esprit embrumé par la jouissance. Finalement, ils expirèrent en même temps, relâchant leurs muscles, libérant leur corps de toute cette tension sexuelle qui venait de les secouer.

Alors que Suoh amorçait un mouvement de recul, Totsuka le retint en glissant ses bras autour de son cou et vint l'embrasser. Délicatement. Et Mikoto accueillit ses lèvres avec tendresse à son tour, se retirant lentement. Il passa ses bras sous les omoplates du blondinet, tout en continuant de l'embrasser amoureusement, et le fit glisser sur le côté, pour se retourner sur le dos et le garder à califourchon sur son torse. L'acte perturba Totsuka qui rompit leur baiser.

« Suoh! Je vais salir les dra- » Sa phrase s'échoua sur les lèvres gourmandes de son souverain.

« - On s'en fout. » Glissa suavement le roi rouge avant de capturer de nouveau sa bouche.

Ses bras glissèrent le long du dos de son amant avant de venir ceinturer sa taille et le forcer à se coller contre son torse. Finalement l'une de ses mains délaissa le dos du blond et vint se nicher dans sa nuque, empêchant le caméraman de faire le moindre mouvement de recul. Il laisse lentement ses doigts se faufiler dans les cheveux du guitariste et joua quelques secondes avec des mèches de la chevelure blonde. Il libéra la bouche de Totsuka et glissa ses lèvres contre sa joue, puis vers son oreille et termina sa lente découverte dans son cou, où il déposa en silence, quelques baisers.

Il remonta son visage à son oreille, le serrant un peu plus contre son corps.

« Moi aussi. »

_Je t'aime. _

Mais les derniers mots ne purent sortir. Totsuka les avait compris. Il sourit dans le cou du rouge avant de revenir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, en riant gentiment. Il finit par se redresser pour adresser un sourire chaleureux à son roi. Roi qui le retint par le bras alors qu'il allait se relever.

« Non. On ne remettra pas ça Suoh. » Taquina t-il en se relevant lentement.

« J'ai rien dis. »

« Mais tu allais. » Continua t-il en riant.

Une moue déçue tira les traits du roi qui ne put cela dit insister, le regard de Totsuka beaucoup trop néfaste pour ses nerfs. Il se redressa à son tour, retira son préservatif pour le jeter dans la corbeille à côté du lit et machinalement attrapa son paquet de clope qui trainait par terre pour s'en allumer une. Il la coinça contre ses lèvres tout en regardant son amant enfiler un boxer et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau et ferma lentement la porte, sous le regard impassible de son roi qui -toujours la clope au bec- enfila un boxer et une sorte de jogging avant de se laisser tomber lourdement contre le matelas de sa chambre.

Le silence berça ses pensées tandis qu'il consumait lentement sa sucette à cancer. Ses poumons se remplissait de nicotine et finalement il expirait sa fumée tueuse, dans un silence qu'il appréciait plus que tout. Il ferma les yeux tout en continuant de fumer, aimant cet instant de calme et de plénitude dans lequel il était plongé. Fumer après le sexe, rien de mieux pour lui. A tel point qu'il se laissa même aller dans ses pensées et dans le calme de la nuit, déjà bien avancée.

« Va pas t'endormir au milieu du lit hein! » Ria le blond qui revenait, un tee-shirt sur le torse, les cheveux mouillés.

Le roi releva la tête en constatant que sa cigarette était finie. Il la brûla dans le creux de sa main avant d'en allumer une seconde.

« Hmpf. »

Il se relaissa tomber contre le matelas, en respirant à plein poumons sa cigarette. Il entendit Totsuka rire à l'autre bout de la pièce pis se rapprocher de lui. Le blond se vautra à son tour sur le matelas de l'autre côté du lit et vint prendre le torse de son amant comme oreiller.

« Tu boudes? » Taquina t-il en se calant un peu mieux sur son torse.

« Non. Je fume. »

Réponse évidente mais on ne peut plus naturelle, prononcée sans aucunes sècheresse, juste sur ce ton grave et flegmatique qui caractérisait si bien le roi rouge. Une réponse qui fit sourire le guitariste. Il se retourna sur le flanc pour dévisager son souverain et finalement se glissa à ses côtés, s'appuya sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête du rouge et lui piqua sa cigarette du bout des doigts avant de venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

D'abord irriter de perdre sa cigarette, Suoh fut satisfait de substitut de cette dernière, à savoir la bouche encore chaude de la douche de son amant. Les mains libres, il les glissa dans ses cheveux mouillés et les chauffa lentement, pour faire sécher la chevelure de son compagnon, tout en approfondissant leur échange. L'eau s'évapora lentement, la cigarette se consumait sur elle même mais les deux hommes en firent abstraction et continuèrent leur baiser. Un baiser qui en entraina un autre, puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que finalement la cigarette revienne à sa place, le sourire s'étende de nouveau et le calme avec.

Totsuka laissa retomber sa tête sur le torse de son amant, et se laissa bercer par les soulèvements de sa poitrine, le bruit de son coeur et le rythme de sa respiration. Suoh lui de sa main libre glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blondinet qui ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue le rattraper. Sous les caresses de son amant, il soupira de bien être, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Finalement prêt à s'endormir, l'esprit calme et le coeur comblé, il murmura inconsciemment en somnolant.

« Je t'aime... »

Un murmure qui parvint aux oreilles du roi. Et dans son sommeil, Totsuka l'entendit. Ce coeur qui rata un battement. Ce coeur qui réagit à ses paroles. Et qui répondit pour le roi.

* * *

Bon bah voilà un os... Baclé. La fin me plait pas du tout m'enfin, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce couple. Parce que vraiment, ils sont... adorables et j'adore ce couple! Enfin bref. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer. o ( w ) o  
Enjoy ~


End file.
